Episode 7071 (5th January 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Finn nervously prepares to tell his family he's tracked down Emma. Cain buys a bottle of whiskey as a replacement for painkillers when the shop runs out. Alicia passes comment on how often he has been buying them and suggests he see a doctor. Katie breaks the news to Leyla and Vanessa that she's selling the house and a viewing has been fixed for later that day. Finn breaks the news to James, Ross and Pete about Emma and asks them to come with him the next time he sees her. Chrissie forces Lachlan to go to football coaching. Gabby taunts him by warning the kids to watch their drinks don't get spiked with drugs. Pete, Ross and James don't take the news about Emma well and furious Pete tries to warn Finn away. Leyla and Vanessa try to put the potential buyers off by pretending the house is cold and smells. Moira's quietly concerned by Cain's behaviour. Cain searches online for symptoms of a brain tumour. Katie's angry when she realises Vanessa and Leyla have scuppered the viewing. Gabby ends up with a bloody nose after Lachlan kicks the ball at her. He manages to pass it of as an accident. Finn begs Pete and Ross to accompany him to see Emma but Pete tells him that Emma didn't care about them. Katie sneaks a look at Robert's phone when he goes to the toilet in the pub and notices a text asking 'A' to "kiss and make up". Debbie's suspicious when Cain tells her he loves her. Pete warns Finn that Emma will only bring trouble and gives him an ultimatum - Emma or the rest of his family. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Aubrey Bedford - Richard Mullins Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge and restaurant *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Dingle & Dingle - Garage, office and forecourt *David's - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Café *Hotten Road *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Having found his mother, Finn tells the rest of the Bartons his news, but they react badly - especially Pete, who gives his brother an ultimatum; and Cain's health fears are confirmed. * Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,040,000 viewers (21st place)'''' Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes